memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Emissary
'' | author =J.M. Dillard | narrator =Nana Visitor | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =February 1993 | reformat = | reprint = | pages =274 | ISBN =ISBN 0671798588 | omnibus = | image = | story = & | teleplay =Michael Piller | director = | episode =1x01 and 1x02 | production=401 and 402 | airdate =Week of 03 January 1993 | comic=no | date =2369 | stardate=46379.1 |}} Benjamin Sisko and his new crew take control of a former Cardassian space station and make a discovery that will change the galaxy. Introduction (blurb) From the front cover: :The extraordinary novel, based on the blockbuster pilot episode for the exciting new television series! From the back cover: :It's been over twenty-five years since the original STAR TREK television series debuted on network television—and today, the universe first seen in that show is more popular than ever. STAR TREK VI: THE UNDISCOVERED COUNTRY was a huge box-office hit, and STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION is now entering its sixth incredible season as the most popular hour of syndicated entertainment on television. :Now comes DEEP SPACE NINE, a thrilling new addition to the STAR TREK universe. Commanded by an embittered Starfleet officer and populated by a myriad of exotic aliens, the mysterious space station known as Deep Space Nine hovers on the edge of a wormhole, a doorway that leads to the galaxy's furthest reaches—and beyond. Summary References Characters :Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Miles O'Brien • Kira Nerys • Odo • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Quark • Nog • Rom • Opaka • Skrain Dukat • Morn • Broik • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Jhakka • Drak • Jean-Luc Picard • Curzon Dax • Jennifer Sisko • Storil • Delaney • Hranok • Tamamota • Garcia • Doran • Jas-qal • Suarez • Maggie Hubbell • Jasad • Majut • Rulan • Ty Cobb • Jennifer Sisko • Tamamota Samuel Clemens • Daro • Dax (symbiont) • Ty Cobb • Garcia • J.P. Hanson • Maria Huxley • Will Kayden • Lamerson • Lind • Macet • Benjamin Maxwell • Meier • Robert Picard • Rendell • Joseph Sisko • Taluno • Deanna Troi • Tsao • Volodzhe Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Ashalla • Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Denorios Belt • Habitat ring • Infirmary • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Shikina Monastery • Station commander's office • Wolf 359 :Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple :Gamma Quadrant • Idran system Earth • Garis V • Gilgo Beach • Hadas IV • Kumomoto • Lapolis • Luna • Mars • Mississippi River • Pittsburgh • Sector 001 • Setlik III • Szagy Park • Utopia Planitia • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • • • • • [[USS Tolstoy|USS Tolstoi]] Starship classes : • • Borg cube • • • • • • • ) Class VI starship Species and cultures :Bajoran/Bajora • B'kaazi • Bolian • Borg • Brunyg • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Lurian • Prophets • Trill • Vulcan Bajoran sand dragon • Crocodile • Frunalian • Romulan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Borg Collective • Cardassian 7th Order • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian 4th Order • Chicago Cubs • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical Academy • Vasteras University Technology :Antigrav suitcase • Cutting beam • Deflector generator • Environmental control • Escape pod • Field density compensator • Fire extinguisher • Holo • Holodeck • Holosuite • Interlock servo • Navigational sensor • Optical data network • PADD • Phaser • Phaser bank • Photon torpedo • Quadros-1 probe • Replicator • Transporter • Tricorder • Turbolift • Viewscreen • Warp core Other :Airlock • Antilepton • Ark of the Covenant • Assimilation • Asteroid • Astrionics • Attack formation • Aubergine stew • Automobile • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • Baseball • Baseball bat • Baseball glove • Battle of Wolf 359 • Beach • Borg Incursion of 2366-2367 • Botany • Bus • Cannibal • Cardie • Casino • Celsius • Credit • Chrondrite echo • Civil war • Class M • Dabo • Doughnut • Droli • Duranium • Emergency ration • Emissary of the Prophets • Evasive maneuvers • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2366 • Federation-Cardassian War • Ferengi language • Fish • Fishing • Flea market • God • Gold • Harp • Hebrew • Huckleberry Finn • Hologram • Irish • Jumja stick • Kai • Lemonade • Logic • The Minstrel Boy • Missive • Myopic • Night shift • Nucleonic radiation • Neutrino • Occupation of Bajor • Onion soup • Orb • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orbit • Ore • Pagh • Postganglionic nerve • Prefect • Preganglionic fiber • Prime Directive • Professor • Pulse compression wave • Refugee camp • Sand • School (DS9) • Setlik III Massacre • Settee • Shapeshifter • Situation table • Space • Space dust • Space station • Starbase • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • Sulfur • Subspace • Subspace field • Synthale • Thoron • Wormhole Information *The is the first numbered novel of Pocket's Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series of novels. *This novelization was written using Michael Piller's initial episode teleplay. The initial teleplay included story elements that did not figure into the aired version of "Emissary" but were presented in later episodes of the first season, most notably in the episode "A Man Alone". *The audiobook of this episode and novelization was read by Nana Visitor. *A deleted or unfilmed scene saw Sisko talking to the university chancellor, who mentioned that the house on Moravian Lane he asked about was available. Moravian Lane was later mentioned in the DS9 novel Inferno. Related stories * * * Images Image:USS Melbourne.jpg|The Melbourne Image:Orbofprophecy.jpg|Orb of Prophecy and Change Image:Storil.jpg|Storil Image:USS Saratoga.jpg|The Saratoga Image:SaratogaSisko.jpg|Sisko on the Saratoga Connections * * * | type2=novel| series2=DS9| format2=novelization| before2=First in Series| after2=The Search| type2=novel| series2=Star Trek| format2=novelization| before2=Relics| after2=Descent| type3=episode| series3=DS9| format3=epprod| before3=First DS9 episode| after3=A Man Alone| type4=episode| series4=DS9| format4=epair| before4=First DS9 episode | after4=Past Prologue| prevpocket=Once Burned (backstory)| nextpocket=Ha'mara}}| voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=The Fall of Terok Nor | adafter1=Ha'mara}}| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2369| date1=2367 | prevdate1=Borg}} | nextdate1=Final Entry | }} Category:DS9 novelizations Category:DS9 episodes Category:Audiobooks